GTA
by LornaCat
Summary: AU one-shot / suliet / After a bank robbery gone bad, James steals Edmund Burke's car without stopping to check the passenger seat. Lucky for him, a bored and frustrated Juliet is in need of an afternoon distraction...


**Summary:** AU one-shot / suliet / After a bank robbery gone bad, James steals Edmund Burke's car without stopping to check the passenger seat. Lucky for him, a bored and frustrated Juliet is in need of an afternoon distraction...

**Rated M** for language & adult content. Really grown up stuff, reeeal mature. :P It's smutty, is what I'm saying.

**Characters:** James & Juliet, and Tom Sawyer is there for like five seconds but his name is Montgomery here because AU!

* * *

**GTA**

* * *

Everything had gone according to plan, until Montgomery turned his gun on James and told him to walk out the front door of the bank they'd just robbed.

"What?!" James squawked, too shocked to censor himself in front of the bank customers who were still cowering face down on the floor. James looked at his supposed partner with dumbfounded astonishment. The old fucker was _smirking_.

"I'll shoot you, if I have to." Montgomery said, and James knew he wasn't bluffing. James realized then that he was indeed going to walk out the front door of the bank, while Montgomery walked out the back with all the cash.

"It's just business, you know." Montgomery assured him in that drawl that James suddenly hated. "Nothing personal, Jimmy."

"Nothing personal." James echoed incredulously, as if Montgomery had just decided to join the circus. James was too shocked to think of a retort, and James _always_ had one of those. If 'Jimmy' didn't have some sarcastic remark to throw your way, you knew some real bad shit was going down.

"You did great, kid. Now do one better and get your ass out of town. It was nice knowin' ya."

Montgomery waited for James to start moving. He was unwilling to turn his back to James, who had a gun of his own tucked into the back of his jeans.

_That cocky mother fucker!_ James thought. _Thinkin' he can walk out of here clean and sacrifice me like the proverbial god damned lamb!_

James backed up slowly. He wasn't willing to turn his back to Montgomery either. From the corner of his eye, James saw the customers twitching, inching away from him, wondering if this bank robbery was going sour.

The cops were on their way. The robbery hadn't exactly been subtle, and they certainly hadn't covered all their angles. They'd relied on politeness, speed and the idea that they'd both run out the back together. _Together!_ Now Montgomery had the bags, and he had a gun aimed at James' chest.

"Get to steppin', boy!" Montgomery said, a little louder than before. He even chuckled.

_God dammit, I'm just a fuckin' fool to him!_ James glanced around at the people that were supposed to be lying face down on the floor. Some of them were looking up at him, waiting to see what he'd do. The shock was fading, replaced by panic.

_Fuck, we didn't wear masks. I'm a fool to these sons of bitches too. They ain't even afraid to look at my face anymore. Mother fucker! I should've stuck to stealing cars!_

James could hear sirens in the distance. He didn't need another second to decide. He spun around and sprinted toward the front door.

_Stay calm, you stupid fuck. Running out of a bank, sweatin' the way you are, that'd be the worst possible thing to do. _

He couldn't help hurrying. The cops would be there any second, and maybe they had a description of him already. The door slammed against the outer wall as James burst outside and skipped into the daylight. He scanned the street for a decent car, glancing first at the parked ones.

_No time to hotwire. You need one that's already running._

James turned his attention to the cars in traffic. There was a red light on the closest corner.

_Hallelujah!_ he thought.

He ran toward the first car in the line, hoping the surprise of a carjacking would take the fight out of whoever was behind the wheel.

* * *

"I don't even know why I try with you anymore, Juliet..."

Juliet clenched her teeth, rage building.

"It was just a parking ticket, Edmund." she said to her husband. Soon to be ex, once her lawyer served up her latest surprise. They were stopped at an intersection and she was staring at the light, willing it to turn green so Edmund could keep driving and she could finally get home, lock herself in the bathroom and soak in a bubble bath until he went to bed. She'd been having a lot of daydreams lately, all involving his head and a baseball bat.

"Just a parking ticket?" Edmund huffed. "You say that because you're not the one paying it. You're the one ignoring parking signs as if they're written in a foreign language."

Juliet's seething eyes looked at Edmund sideways, ready to remind him he was the ultimate cause of their current financial problems. She was about to scream it out loud when suddenly the driver's side door was yanked open and a panicked man held a gun next to Edmund's face.

"Get out." said the man with the gun. It was quiet, but urgent.

"...Excuse me?" Edmund said, so snotty, like the gun in the man's hand was a toy and this was just one more rude interruption of his day.

"I said get out!" The man got angry and yanked at Edmund, trying to drag him out of the car.

Without thinking, Juliet reached for Edmund's seat belt and pressed the button that released it. Edmund let out an embarrassing yelp as the buckle snapped against his face and James successfully wrestled him out of the car and onto the pavement. Juliet thrilled at the sound of Edmund being kicked in the stomach, once, then twice.

_Oh god, what is wrong with me? I'm about to be carjacked and I'm stifling a giggle._

James stepped over Edmund and dropped into the driver's seat. He had to press his foot against Edmund's shoulder, to roll him far enough away from the car to get the door closed. The light was still red but there was no time to lose. In one motion he slammed the door shut, tossed the gun on the floor, put the car in gear and stepped on the gas, tires squealing as he put tracks on the road. Oncoming traffic screeched to a halt, and everyone laid on their horns as he ran the red light and sped away from the bank.

His only thought was freedom. One glance in the rearview mirror showed him a sea of flashing red and blue lights. The sirens were loud to his sensitive ears. He realized then that he shouldn't have stolen the car, not when the cops were so close. Now they were going to chase him, and it was one more charge to add to the others. But this was what he did best. When he was behind the wheel, he was in control. If fate was kind and he drove like a demon, he could lose the cops and find a place to hide for a while, until this all blew over.

_At least I didn't shoot anyone._ James thought to himself, seeking a silver lining amid the panic. He glanced in the right side-view mirror to see if there were any cars in his blind spot. He was in the left lane and he needed to turn right; there was no time for blinkers or fair warning. There were no cars on that side, so he jerked the wheel hard to the right. As he was doing this, his brain finally caught up with what his eyes had registered in the passenger seat of the car.

_A woman!?_

"Fuck!" James shouted, as if Juliet had popped up and said _BOO!_

Had she not been so startled by his sudden realization, Juliet would have laughed. He'd just kicked her husband's ass, kidnapped and carjacked her, and she was the one scaring the shit out of him? As the car swerved, Juliet shrunk further into the corner of her seat. She was aware that James was attempting a reckless turn from the left lane and that she'd just distracted him from the task. More horns blared as the cars he'd failed to notice swerved out of his way.

"Shit!" he swore again, gripping the wheel so tight he thought he might pull it off the steering column. He managed to regain control, narrowly missing a car in the opposite lane as he straightened out and accelerated. "Where the fuck did you come from?" he blurted, looking furiously worried as he glanced at Juliet, then back at the road, back and forth a few times.

_When will this stop being funny?_ Juliet wondered. _Is this some sort of survival mechanism? Have I gone insane to save myself from the abject fear I should be feeling right now?_

Inwardly she was having a calm, rational conversation with herself. Outwardly, all she could do was shake her head.

_Alright, maybe I'm too fucking terrified to speak._

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," James continued blurting, too much adrenaline in his veins to keep from talking. "I'm sorry, lady." he said, shaking his head. "But I gotta keep driving."

Juliet nodded. She understood.

"I'd let you out, but-"

James paused mid-sentence. He pulled hard on the emergency brake and jerked the wheel, drifting harshly to make a hard left turn. Juliet clutched the seat with both hands, held her breath and felt her stomach turn. Halfway through the drift he released the brake and hit the gas, fishtailing for a moment before the tires caught the road and they shot off down a side street.

"-there ain't no time." James continued once the car was going straight again. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just need the wheels a little longer."

Juliet nodded quickly. James glanced at her, to make sure she was OK. She wasn't looking at him. Juliet looked out the front window instead.

"Red light." she said, voice flat. James didn't notice, or didn't understand her warning. "Red light!" Juliet shouted.

"Shit!" James spat. _Better to blast through it than hesitate_ he thought in the nano-second before it really mattered. To the shock of oncoming drivers, a dark blue sedan whipped past the noses of their cars at breakneck speed.

Now Juliet was in it. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she realized the danger she was in.

"You're going to kill us." she said. Her voice shook with adrenaline, yet the thought itself did not displease her.

James was in it now too. He fucking lived for this shit. The bank robbery had been a huge mistake, but it sure raised the stakes of this car chase. He chuckled wickedly at his passenger's comment, smiling for the first time since he'd woken up that morning.

"Baby, there's no safer place than with me behind this wheel."

Juliet was staring at his face.

His accent.

His hair.

His smile.

She'd been carjacked and kidnapped by a really hot guy and she liked it.

* * *

It took James five minutes of wild driving to lose the last squad car. They whipped and wound down streets that Juliet had never even known existed until that day. She helped him as best she could, acting as an extra pair of eyes and a warning system for oncoming traffic.

At first James was offended - he didn't need some asshole's old lady giving him directions on how to lose a tail! - but after a few close scrapes, he began to find it sort of sweet. Who was this chick, and why was she helping him?

"They're still behind us." Juliet reported after glancing over her shoulder. "Two of them."

James chuckled, still in disbelief. "You the Bonnie to my Clyde? Where have you been all my life?" He glanced over at her, catching a glimpse of her smirk before he set his eyes back on the road.

"I'd rather help you avoid a crash than let the police run us into a telephone pole."

"Then we're on the same page, sweetheart."

Juliet held on tight as James swerved around another corner. They were in a dense part of town. The streets were crowded with badly parked cars, making it difficult to get around - but even more difficult to be followed.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Juliet." she replied without thinking. She regretted it instantly. What if he found out who she was, where she lived? What if he killed her and her husband to get rid of all witnesses to his crimes?

_He doesn't seem like a cold-blooded killer..._ Juliet thought, setting the all-time world record for the onset of Stockholm Syndrome. _And it's not as if the world would miss Edmund. I certainly wouldn't..._

"I'm James." he replied, interrupting her dangerous thoughts. He smirked, glancing at her as they sped down another alley. "Nice to meet you."

Hearing his name put her at ease. If he trusted her, she could trust him. That smirk was another story. It didn't put her at ease at all. When it came to his mouth all she got was hot and bothered.

"I figure you'll find out who I am eventually, what with robbing a bank and all." James continued.

Suddenly it all clicked. Juliet had been so wrapped up in her tense discussion with Edmund that she hadn't noticed the nearby bank. Or the armada of police cars already converging on that corner.

"I'll have to skip town again." James murmured, mostly to himself.

There were no more sirens. It was surreal for Juliet. She thought all car chases ended in apprehension of the suspect.

James looked over at Juliet, and saw her searching the streets for more cops.

"I guess I'm just that good." he said, laying on the sarcastic charm.

He smiled, and waited for her to turn back to him. She realized slowly that he'd been talking to her, bragging about his ability to evade the police. The dimples sold everything. Juliet chuckled through her nose and settled back against her seat. By then James was back to watching the road, like they were on a relaxing Sunday afternoon drive.

"Gotta ditch the ride." James announced, scanning the street for a good place to park the car. "Won't stay quiet for long, not with my description out there. God damn it, Montgomery…I ever see him again, I'll shoot him in the fuckin' face…"

Juliet waited until James came to a complete stop before reaching for her seatbelt release. James leaned down, reaching past her knees to retrieve the gun he'd tossed. He felt eyes on him, and he glanced up at Juliet. "It's not loaded." he assured her. Juliet gazed back at him, amused by this level of trust. It's not like he'd taken her hostage or anything. Not on purpose, anyway. He sat up slowly, and they exited the vehicle like friendly acquaintances.

"Well…" James said, tucking the gun into the back of his jeans as Juliet walked around her car. "I guess this is it."

James held out the car keys for Juliet to take. She approached hesitantly. She didn't want it to be over so soon. Going from one of Edmund's lectures to a car chase with a sexy stranger, she actually felt alive.

Her hand brushed his fingers as it closed around the keys.

"Where will you go?" she asked, genuinely curious about a guy like James. It wasn't every day she got to ask a legitimate bank robber about his goals and aspirations. She stood there fiddling with the keys, and James smiled again.

"Man like me? He's got to have a contingency, sweetheart. Exit routes too. I'll find my way, don't you worry."

Juliet smirked softly. The hand that held the keys fell to her side, and they both glanced sideways at her car.

"Aside from some wear on the tires," James said. "I'd say it's still in peak condition. I told you I'm good."

Just as Juliet's smile began to widen, a shrill woman's voice yelled from across the street.

"Hey!"

James turned to look, and he recognized the face instantly. "Shit." he muttered under his breath. And he'd been scared of a few cops?

"Where have you been?" shouted the angry auburn-haired woman who, Juliet judged, may or may not have been a prostitute. "And who's that bitch with you?!"

At first only curious, when Juliet heard that last question her face hardened and she stared in the strange woman's direction. This was not the day to fuck with her.

"Excuse me?" Juliet asked coldly as the woman stalked across the street toward them.

"Come on, let's get outta here." said James. Juliet stayed rooted to the ground, so he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and tugged. She was ready to beat this lady down, but they did _not_ have time for a public brawl. Fortunately, this lady also had a friend pulling her back to the other side of the street.

James jogged them down the block and into an alley. Juliet didn't question their trajectory. He released her arm when they entered the alley, and she followed him toward a set of sagging fire escape steps. James tugged them down and gestured for Juliet to go up first.

"Who was that?" she asked as she mounted the steps. She climbed quickly, comforted by how close James stayed behind her. Their hands brushed occasionally, as James took the steps two at a time and she double-timed up at a careful high-heeled jog.

"A girl who thought she had me all to herself." He was slightly out of breath when they reached the third floor. "Right here." he said, stopping in front of the window at the top of the staircase. It took some effort to open, but he lifted the bottom pane enough for both of them to climb through. He ushered Juliet in first, taking a quick look down at the ground before he ducked in after her.

It was tough in heels and a pencil skirt, but she managed to mount the sill and climb in without making a fool of herself. Once inside, Juliet found herself looking around a small, spare apartment. It looked exactly how the apartment of a down-on-his-luck, bank-robbing squatter should look: the mattress on the floor was his unmade bed, a broken chest of drawers had clothes spilling out of it, and there was an ashtray full of cigarette butts on a bedside table he'd probably found on the side of the road. A short hallway led to a bathroom and kitchenette near the front door. Messy, but livable. Who was she to judge? She had a perfect house to go back to, and it had never felt like home.

"Excuse the mess." James muttered, stepping ahead of Juliet so he could toss a cardboard box full of assorted junk into the corner and out of Juliet's way. "Didn't know I'd have company." he said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Juliet stepped carefully around the other strewn items and found a clear spot against the far wall. She leaned back, tucking her hands behind the small of her back while she watched James move around.

"Though, I gotta wonder why you're still hangin' around." James continued as he dug through the small pile of clothes on his bed, searching for a clean t-shirt. "You were carjacked and kidnapped by a bank robber, pursued by cops…"

Juliet watched in awe as James pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head. He was soaked with sweat, and he mopped it off of himself with the shirt. His jeans rode so low on his hips she could almost see the top of his package. There was clearly nothing on underneath. Just taut muscles with lines that pointed in and down...

"…and you got to meet one of my charming ex-girlfriends."

He smiled her way when he tossed his old t-shirt into the corner with the rest of his dirty clothes. She shrugged, thinking about the list of supposedly terrible things she'd just endured.

"I had nothing better to do today." she joked dryly. Yet, something about the way she said it told James it wasn't really a joke. He'd been planning to slip the new t-shirt on but the look Juliet was giving him distracted him. He stood watching her, t-shirt in hand.

"You ain't worried about your husband?" James questioned her, curious to the point of mystification.

"He wouldn't worry about me." she assured him with a small shake of her head. Her kitten-like voice softened any bitterness in the statement. She was merely stating fact.

James chuckled once, thinking back to that second kick to Edmund's stomach. Apparently the guy deserved it.

Juliet was very quiet. James thought at first she was scared or shy, but now he realized she was merely reserved. She was in a strange guy's apartment, having just survived what he assumed was her first carjacking and police chase. She wasn't running. She wasn't upset or crying. She was standing there peeking at his abs like she'd just walked over from the next apartment to ask for a cup of sugar.

James glanced down at her body, wondering how he hadn't noticed before. She had curves. Her expensive clothes fit her _right_. Her ink black blouse was open at the top, revealing a good amount of cleavage, and it was tucked into a tight pencil skirt. The skirt itself was wrapped around two long, lean legs that stretched down to a pair of heels sharp enough to pierce a man's skull.

"Damn, Blondie." he muttered with another soft chuckle. "Where'd you come from?"

Juliet averted her eyes, and a smirk appeared. "…the BMW stopped at the red light on West and Main?" She lifted her eyes and met his gaze. James was staring hard at her now. She could feel him trying to figure her out.

"It's Juliet, right?" he asked, tossing the clean t-shirt casually on the floor next to his bed.

Juliet nodded, glancing at the spot where the t-shirt landed, and then back to James. His jeans looked a little tighter than they had a moment ago.

"You wanna fuck?" James asked her point blank.

Juliet barely blinked. She stared at him, thinking about it. She pushed herself away from the wall, slowly, and took a small step forward. James watched, waiting for an answer. After a few long, thoughtful moments, Juliet reached for the buttons on her blouse. She played with the top button for a second, her lips parting as if she was about to speak. She looked up at him. And then she slipped the first button from its hole.

James had his answer.

"You're one of them secret bad girls, huh?" he asked, teasing. He took a few steps toward her.

Juliet let him approach, still looking at his face as she pulled the second button free. She backed up, against the wall again.

"You act all good and perfect," James went on. "But when a bad boy gets you all alone…"

He reached up and stopped Juliet's fingers from unbuttoning the third button. He took over that duty for himself, switching his attention from the shirt to Juliet's face and back again.

"You get naked and have a good ol' time, don't you?"

He began to pull her shirt out from her skirt so he could get to the last of the buttons. Juliet arched her back, placing her hands on his forearms so he could have all the access he needed. James pushed the sides of her blouse apart to reveal a fiery, flowery red bra. He smiled at the view, and tilted his head just so.

"I bet you're badder than me." he said, his eyes sliding up her chest to look at her face.

Juliet remained silent, staring up at James with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Her heart was pounding, but her face betrayed nothing. Her eyes slipped from his gaze, down to his fingers when he reached for the front clasp of her bra.

"Or maybe you're one of those bored housewives…" James drawled, popping the clasp slowly. "Just waiting for a bad boy to come along and pop their bad girl cherry?"

Juliet's chest grew tight on the inside, as James pushed the cups of her bra away from her breasts. He looked at them and licked his lips like his mouth was watering. He cupped them, squeezed them, massaged them until she let her eyes slip closed and leaned her head against the wall. Whatever had tightened in her chest was let go, melting under his hands. James grunted quietly, deep in his throat, and felt himself harden.

"You've got perfect tits." he said.

He sounded so earnest, a small laugh bubbled up from Juliet's stomach. James chuckled at the pretty sound.

"So which is it?" he asked, leaning down and pushing one breast into his mouth. He gave it a sloppy suck, and Juliet's back arched a little more as she let out an involuntary moan.

"Are you a bad girl?" James lifted his head so he could look into her eyes. "Or am I gonna make you one?"

He leaned down again and sucked on her other breast, longer this time since she seemed to like it so much. Juliet laced the fingers of one hand through his long, dirty-blonde hair. Her other hand snaked behind her own back so she could start on the zipper at the back of her skirt.

He noticed. He stood up straight, taking her head in both hands, making her look at him and eliminating any remaining personal space. "Are you my bad girl?" he asked. He was going to kiss her so fucking hard, he just needed her to answer him first.

The look in her eyes had a spark of sarcasm, and the tone of her voice set James on fire.

"You haven't been bad until you've been with me." said Juliet.

James crushed her lips. Juliet finished with her zipper and shimmied out of the skirt, rubbing against his body when he pressed it up flush against hers. He felt two hands on the waist of his jeans. She was tearing at the button and zipper, and James realized he'd been suckered in yet again. This may have been Juliet's first carjacking but she was about to take his bored suburbanite virginity.

He slipped one hand so far down the back of her panties he could feel her entrance with the tip of his middle finger. It was already soaked, and getting wetter. Juliet cried out in the middle of their open-mouthed kiss. She lifted her left leg, pulling one high-heeled foot through the pencil skirt, the skin on her thigh rubbing against his waist. Her writhing helped push his loose pants down, and the gun tucked against his back clattered to the cheap wood floor. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, his tongue was in her mouth, and he had two fingers teasing her entrance. When his erection was freed and pressed against the front of her underwear she could officially feel him everywhere.

She hugged his head with both arms when he ducked to lick her neck. His middle finger slipped inside, just the tip, and she moaned aloud. He traced two wet lines with his tongue on either side of her neck, reclaiming her mouth before she could catch her breath. She thrust her hips at his, and he squeezed her thigh with his other hand, pulling her tighter to his body.

"I picked the right car today." James said the next time their kiss broke.

"Yes." Juliet murmured back, a hint of a smirk on her lips as she took a turn licking down the length of his neck. "Yes, you did."

Juliet lowered her left foot to the floor, scratching his scalp with every finger nail and kissing his ear lobe and neck with equal hunger. His hand slipped from her underwear as she slid down between the wall and his body, her open mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest. James steadied himself on the wall with both hands, staring down with a slack jaw at the now messy head of blonde hair below his waist. Crouched before him, her eyes level with his cock, Juliet pushed his jeans down his legs and took in the sight of his erection inches away from her face. She wrapped one hand around him, keeping her thumb out of the way for a long, steady lick up his length.

James let out a ragged breath. "You don't do this for the old man." he said with certainty. Her eyes flicked up to his, giving him another playfully fiery look. She responded by opening wide and swallowing him all at once. He moaned gratefully, feeling her lips tighten around the base of his cock before pulling her head back slowly. "Mnnh..." he moaned again. "Yeahhh, if you did this for him, he'd have found you by now..."

Juliet spread her knees apart, afraid she might lose her balance until she was rid of her heels. She ran her fingernails up and down his thighs, and his ass clenched when he pushed his hips forward, pushing into her mouth again. The lipstick he hadn't already kissed off was coming off now, and she was making the yummiest moaning noises while she sucked on him.

"I'd never let you out of my sight..." James muttered. Juliet smiled inwardly. She was sure he enjoyed this sight immensely. She let him see it for a few more minutes, taking him as deep as she could, feeling another rush between her legs every time she did. When she rose, placing herself between him and the wall again, her pink lips looked poutier than before, the look in her eyes more intense.

"There's a lot he doesn't do for me." she assured him.

_He's a fuckin' fool._ James thought. He kissed those pouty lips, running his tongue along the lower and getting just a hint of her tongue when it came out to meet his.

"Tell you what." James said quietly against her mouth, as he stepped out of his jeans and boots. "Why don't you go ahead and tell me all those things he doesn't do for you..."

James crouched down, sliding Juliet's underwear down her long legs. Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder, stepping out of her underwear one heel at a time.

"Make yourself a little list...and I'll do each and every one for you, right now?"

Juliet smiled and ran a hand through his messy, long hair as he took her shoes off too.

"Forget where I came from." she said. "Where did _you_ come from?"

"The deep south." James quipped. He looked up with a look of feigned confusion. "Can't you hear the accent?"

He smiled then, and his dimples made her chuckle. Before she could think of a clever reply he leaned in, kissing the sweet spot between her legs. The back of her head hit the wall, and a soft squeak got stuck in her throat for a second before she let it out. His tongue probed her slit, giving her a few test licks to see how much pressure she wanted. Her hips bucked, asking for more - a lot more - and he opened the throttle. Her body slid down the wall a few inches, and she found herself grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck, squeezing a handful in her fist. He ate pussy like he drove cars, and she had to hold on for dear life.

"Mmmmnh," she breathed. "Oh god..."

James growled, giving her clit a good suck. She was going to drop that reserve for him, whatever it took.

"Oh, fuck!" she called out, already forced into a higher gear just standing there up against the wall.

"That's more like it." James murmured between lazier licks.

Juliet moaned a happy chuckle. "I fucking love that." she purred, holding the back of his head when he opened his mouth against her and sucked at her clit with his whole tongue. She shuddered, uttering a shaky moan to match.

"You gonna come for me?" James asked, letting up for a few seconds.

"It's gonna take more than that." Juliet warned him smugly.

And James took that as a very serious challenge. He stood up and helped pull her loosened bra and blouse from her shoulders, tossing them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Then James wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up from the floor.

"How's that list coming?" he asked, carrying her over to his mattress.

"We can check a few things off." Juliet held on to his neck all the way down. The pile of clothes and strewn blankets gave an extra cushion when he laid her down. She nestled into it happily, letting her limbs tangle with his as he gave her another once-over with his tongue. He started with her neck.

"Well we might not ever see each other again after this," James reminded her. "So don't be shy."

"I think we're past that point." Juliet purred, stroking a cock that was still wet with her saliva.

"Then tell me." James insisted, his face disappearing between her breasts a moment later.

Juliet's eyes traveled lazily over chipped ceiling paint and broken furniture. She was on her back in a stranger's apartment, the bed was a disheveled mattress on the floor, and she was ready and willing to fuck that stranger in every position they could think of. Might as well be forthcoming.

Casually, she said "He doesn't hold me down and fuck me like he owns me."

James moaned his approval. "Is that what you want?" he murmured against her tits, grazing his teeth gently along the skin. Juliet arched toward him, guiding her nipple toward his lips. He bit down softly, maintaining the same pressure no matter how much she squirmed.

She felt his hand close around her wrist, moving it up above her head. She smiled and met his eyes when he looked at her face for a reaction.

"I'm going to drown you," she threatened. "If you keep going."

"The cops could beat the door down and I won't stop. Put your other hand behind your head."

James pulled the wrist he was holding to meet its opposite, crossing and clasping them both tightly in his large hand. Juliet tested his grip; her arms didn't budge.

"You're mine now." He said playfully, nudging her thighs apart and placing his hips between to keep them there. She was breathing noticeably harder, nipples budded tightly as her excitement grew. James caressed her entrance with his free hand, fingertips sliding easily, palm resting against her clit as he spread her wetness down to her ass. "Oh yeah." he confirmed, letting her know nothing was off limits.

He barely had to hold her legs open; they were spread wide and her pelvis lifted off the bed, begging for friction or penetration, anything to get her off and get her off now. So he pinned one leg to the side with his free hand, stopping quickly to position the head of his cock at her entrance. Juliet held her breath and savored every second, and every inch that pushed its way inside. When she exhaled it was a loud moan, as if emptying her lungs could make more room for him.

They could both feel how tight she was. She hadn't cheated on Edmund in a while, and even that had been a sloppy drunk mess. They were both still high on adrenaline and could feel every hitch in her breath as James stretched her open.

"Does he fuck you at all?" James wondered aloud, his face right up in hers.

"When he does," Juliet's voice strained. "It's with a much smaller dick."

James shoved his hips against hers, stuffing himself all the way inside. Her face transformed as if her soul left her body in that moment.

"This pussy's mine now, anyway." James breathed through his efforts.

"Yes-" Juliet agreed, the other sounds she was making unintelligible. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so full. No going back now. With her free leg draped over James hip and her other limbs locked in place, Juliet let herself lay still while James fucked the stress and tension out of her body. With his arm behind her head, bending her neck so their foreheads touched, she could smell his skin, feel his breath on her collar, and hear his voice reverberating in her ears. She tugged her arms, making sure he held on tighter. He was pressed so close, friction everywhere. When her arms began to ache, the pain only drove her closer to the edge.

A cloud of energy began to spread throughout her body. James could hear the change, could feel it in the way her body began to twitch, helping itself along. As much as she was able under his weight and grip, her body moved. He took her as close as he dared and then James pulled out, eliciting a loud moan of protest. He released her wrists and scooted down to put his face and free hand between her legs. Juliet kept her arms folded behind her head, fisting t-shirt fabric in both hands and gasping when she felt three fingers slide in where his cock used to be. James pressed his open mouth over her clit and sucked hard. Juliet shrieked, hips bucking wildly against his face. Mind erased for a few blissful seconds, Juliet's body tensed, and then released everything she'd been holding inside. The anger at her husband, fear from the car chase, tension between her and this beautiful stranger - it all poured out in an orgasmic fury, while James pressed down from above.

Luckily she avoided breaking his nose with her thrusting; his mouth kept its grip like a champion rider, not stopping until her pelvis collapsed back onto the mattress to enjoy the continuing tremors. She was still shaking gently when he growled and lifted his head, three fingers still hooked inside her.

"You feel owned yet?" he asked, using his thumb on her clit to squeeze every last drop of orgasm out of her. She shuddered, regaining full consciousness slowly, and really gave it some thought.

"Fuck me from behind," she said, a wicked smile slowly overtaking the expression of mindless euphoria. "And then ask me again."

The grin was mirrored on James' face; using her previously pinned leg as leverage, he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees with minimum effort. She peeked over her shoulder, eyeing that thickly engorged cock floating just past the round of her ass. Juliet bit her lip, and waited for James to put it inside her again already.

His palm slid up her back and pushed gently but firmly on the nape of her neck. Pinned again, this time face down with her forehead in a pile of t-shirts and strewn blankets, Juliet continued to melt from the inside out. She felt completely fluid until James impaled her again and reminded her of her physical limits. He pushed past them, getting deeper than before with every thrust.

James didn't believe in love at first sight, but something about the way she grunted when she took his cock made him believe he'd met a soulmate.

"How 'bout now?" he asked, checking in right before ramming into her again. Her shout melted into a chuckle, and she moaned into the mattress, fisting the same fabrics she'd wrinkled moments ago.

"Yes. Mmhm. Yeah." she nodded against the t-shirts, biting her own bicep to spread the rapturous pain elsewhere. She'd been satisfied to numbness but his presence inside her was still overwhelming.

Placing a hand on each of her hips, James pushed his pelvis forward and pulled her onto him, making her ass smack his legs until she was crying out in time to his strokes. It felt fucking fantastic, and she was willing to be his rag doll for the duration, but after a while he missed looking into her eyes. Her icy glare was everything.

"Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care if he does this with you or not - I want you on top."

Juliet moaned gratefully. "I want me on top, too."

James pulled out and flopped down onto his back, and Juliet lifted her upper body so she could swing her leg over his waist. Up on her knees, Juliet took a moment to stretch her aching limbs. James moved as if to guide himself back inside but Juliet swatted his hand away.

"I got it." she insisted, suddenly back in charge. "Lie down."

With a shit-eating grin, James obeyed, resting his hands on her thighs as he laid back.

She reached between her legs for the hardness that had already given her so much pleasure. He was slippery from being inside of her, warm from the friction and the tightness. And thick. So thick. She just wanted to hold it for a while.

"You took my pussy." Juliet reminded him. "Now I take your cock."

His cock twitched from the tone of her voice; dangerous threat and rewarding promise all in one. Without looking down she found her opening with the tip of his penis and nestled it inside.

James watched himself disappear, as Juliet spread her knees apart and sank lower. James let out a relieved, sighing moan, his hands squeezing her thighs as she ate him up. She leaned closer, dangling those perfect tits in his face, and milked his cock on the way out, until James was digging his fingers into her hips, deep enough to leave marks.

"Take all you want," he told her, making her push past the resistance of his grip to keep moving.

She rolled her hips back and forth, a little faster each time, making her own marks on his chest when she reached down for leverage.

"Nnngh, fuck." she moaned, thinking about how many times she would have to fuck him before getting used to the size. She hadn't worked this hard in a while but she didn't dare stop now, and James could feel it when she tightened herself around him.

The veins in his neck were tightening. His jaw was clenched.

_You'd better come soon before she fucks your dick straight off._

"Good god-" were the words he said aloud, his hips bucking involuntarily like they were trying to throw her off. Juliet held on, luxuriating in the feeling of being filled with his cum. She'd deal with any bruises and soreness tomorrow. In the moment she was taking every last ounce of reward for a job well done.

They caught their breaths together, smiled and chuckled at each other. Tucking her hair behind one ear, Juliet lowered her face to his and kissed his mouth. For a few seconds longer, the bank, the BMW, and everything that had come before that moment was a distant memory.

She groaned as she lifted herself up just enough for James to pull himself out, and he echoed that relief.

"Fuck." he exhaled.

"Yeah." she agreed, dismounting to lay by his side.

"How the fuck did we get here?" James marveled. "And how the fuck am I gonna leave town now? I could _live_ inside you. God _damn_."

A smug smile graced her face, and Juliet reclined next to him, head resting on her hand. "I wouldn't mind taking you home with me. Take you out when I need a ride. I feel like a fucking pencil topper right now."

James laughed. "Woo." he sighed, floating back down to earth. "If I end up in prison, it was worth it. God damn..."

Juliet smiled, glad to hear it. "I guess you have to get going."

"Yeah." James turned to look into her eyes. "Wanna come with me?"

She hummed with amusement. "You want me to run away with you?"

"My last job didn't exactly pay, and you're good in a traffic jam."

"You mentioned a contingency..."

"Yeah, well... it's not enough for a romantic getaway. More like sleeping in a car or a cheap motel when you're desperate.

"I have contingencies of my own."

"Oh yeah?" James' eyes twinkled with curiosity. "Like what?"

Juliet's right eyebrow had its own personality. "Like a bank account that only has my name on it. A cousin in Texas that won't ask any questions."

A slow smile took over his whole face.

"I could pay cash for a new car and leave today." she told him.

"You're getting me hard again. Keep talkin'."

They laughed, then fell silent when a distant but distinct whirring sound in the sky outside stole their attention. There was a helicopter getting closer.

"Shit." said James, concerned for his freedom but also honored by the level of attention from those local police.

"Is that for you?"

"Safe to assume. I guess this is it, Blondie. Should've been gone an hour ago, but I just had to steal your car today."

"Get dressed." she said, moving from the bed to do the same. "I'll distract them."

"...Come again?"

"I'll go out there and tell them you're already gone." She spoke as calmly as one explained mundane afternoon plans. James didn't have time to question her logic, so he got up and grabbed his own clothes.

Juliet gathered her strewn clothing and went to check her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Jesus." she muttered, seeing how thoroughly fucked she looked. She'd left her bag in the car.

A harsh knock at the apartment door pulled their attention the other way.

"_Jimmy?!_" shouted the woman from across the street. "_I know you're in there with that whore!_"

Juliet leaned her head through the bathroom doorway, turned to James with a deadpan look and spoke just above a whisper. "How have you even survived this long?"

"I'm usually not this distracted." James whispered back.

"Perfect tits?" Juliet echoed with a smirk, adjusting the straps of her bra.

"Uh huh." James agreed, zipping his jeans.

As the ex-girlfriend pounded on the door and demanded to be let in, Juliet explained what hotel James should go to, what room to ask for, and what he should tell the doorman to get into the room without a key. From the bathroom doorway James watched her fix her hair, clean up stray make up and basically hide all evidence of their brief but passionate affair.

"Might take me a while to convince the police," she said. "So I'm not sure what time I'll arrive. But when I do, I'll bring you a fast car. How does that sound?"

"Better than an empty bank safe, that's for sure."

"I _am_ the bank safe. Can you get past her?" Juliet nudged her chin in the direction of the front door.

"Not a problem."

Juliet smiled faintly and checked his eyes for deception. She was sure he was doing the same with her. They both leaned in and said goodbye with enough tongue to last them the rest of the evening.

"You're distracting too." she admitted, taking one last glimpse of his dimples before she made her way toward the window and the fire escape beyond. "See you later."


End file.
